Eidolon Hydrolyst
24.78% 22.23% 13.76% 13.76% 13.76% 11.70% Captured 5x Eidolon Shards 2x Brilliant Eidolon Shards 2x Radiant Eidolon Shards 2x Riven Transmuters Hydrolyst Articula 20.24% 16.79% 12.74% 12.74% 11.24% 11.24% 5.00% 5.00% 5.00% }} The Hydrolyst is a titanic spectral Sentient creature. This mythical Eidolon is a rare sight on the Plains of Eidolon at night, appearing only when it is ritualistically summoned. It is large enough to wield the landing strut of an ancient spacecraft as a weapon, and its arcane energies create localized storm systems wherever it surfaces. All Eidolons are remnants of a Sentient that was defeated in a battle against the Tenno during the Old War, whose remains now wander the plains perpetually searching for their lost components. These fragments are, however, still formidable creatures armed with powerful attacks and near-impenetrable defenses, and are hostile to both Tenno and Grineer alike. It is important to note players that have not unlocked Operator mode (after finishing The War Within) won't have any means to properly fight Eidolon Hydrolyst. Statistics As this enemy spawns at a set level of 60 '''regardless of the Bounty present in the instance, according to Level Scaling, the '''Eidolon Hydrolyst has fixed attributes of: *'Health:' 798,225 *'Shield:' 67,768 *'Armor:' 1,456 (82.91% Damage Reduction) Summoning To summon the Eidolon Hydrolyst, the Tenno must capture an Eidolon Gantulyst and offer the acquired Radiant Eidolon Shards to the Eidolon shrine located on the Sentient fossil in the middle of Gara Toht Lake. Behavior Hydrolysts emerge from the Gara Toht Lake on the Plains after being summoned by the altar. Their location is marked with a column of green light. They generally walk in one direction, even if the Tenno are nearby, though their attention can be drawn to specific locations by using Eidolon Lures found throughout the Plains at night. The Hydrolyst has many different attacks which do extremely high damage, and while most of those attacks are telegraphed, they may remain quite hard to dodge, even with extensive use of the Operator's Void Mode. *'Enhanced Seeking Bullets:' A sphere of light emitted from the Hydrolyst's back which splits into multiple homing projectiles. These are more accurate than the Teralyst's, and are harder to avoid. *'Ground Stomp:' Stomps the ground, sending out a ground shockwave that knockbacks back any Tenno in its path a great distance (100 meter radius). Shortly afterwards, geysers of acid water erupt from the ground, creating bubbles of green energy above them that can be shot at with the Operator's amp. If left unchecked, these bubbles eventually rain down acid rain, turning the ground below into a swamp covering a large area and dealing heavy damage to anything in it. Number of bubbles is increased with each limb destroyed. *'Ground Smash:' Smashes the ground, sending out a series of high-damaging, homing quakes to the Tenno's position. These homing quakes can stun the Tenno and are 25m high. These quakes do not return to the Hydrolyst's position, and instead disappear at their stopping point and spawn green bubbles in the air that will slowly float up and grow in size that can be shot down using amps. Failing to shoot down these bubbles in time will cause them to detonate, dealing a considerable amount of magnetic damage with a guaranteed magnetic proc in a large area. *'Gun Swing:' Swings its gun arm while firing it in a wide arc, each bullet creating a 2m wide explosion. *'Summoning Scream:' The Hydrolyst glows green and screeches into the air. This will summon and buff Vomvalysts around it, also sending Red Orbs to nearby Vomvalysts, making them a Red Glowing variant armed with an Opticor beam that is fired in a cone shape that deals immense damage to Operators and Warframes alike after aiming. *'Regenerating Scream:' The Hydrolyst glows green and screeches. This will cause surrounding Vomvalysts (that are not affected by Summoning Scream) to link to the Hydrolyst and begin to regenerate its shields. Additionally, this will render it invulnerable to all damage until all linked Vomvalysts are destroyed. Red Glowing Vomvalysts are turned into a Blue Glowing variation which links to near Vomvalysts and has large amounts of Overshields. *'Enhanced Sentient Residue:' The Hydrolyst will "bleed" teal blood on the ground after losing at least one of its Synovia, dealing a lot of damage over time to those standing on it. *'Enhanced Star Fall:' Fires its gun into the sky, causing a rain of explosive, slightly homing projectiles on all targets nearby. The explosives may cause knockdown. Most of the projectiles spawn right under players. This ability can deal damage through Limbo's Rift Plane and Frost's Snow Globe. Base area-of-effect spans a 300m radius. *'Vomvalyst Bloom Summon: ' Throughout the fight, the Hydrolyst summons Vomvalyst Blooms, purple portals that will periodically spawn buffed variants of the Eidolon Vomvalysts. The blooms can also link to nearby Vomvalysts, making them immune to damage, and charging them up over time. Fully charged Vomvalysts gain a large amount of overshields and are visually indicated by a bright energy aura surrounding them. The Bloom can be destroyed with either Operator attacks or gunfire. *'Acid Rain: ' If at least one limb destroyed, the Hydrolyst will occasionally spawn clouds of acid rain, that cover a wide area, staining the ground green and dealing extreme damage to players standing on it. *'EMP Pulses:' The Hydrolyst will periodically emits radial disks of magnetic pulses from it's destroyed limbs that can drain the Tenno's energy if they come in contact with them. As the battle progresses, the pulses become more frequent. *'Lightning (Passive): '''Throughout the fight, the Hydrolyst alters the weather around it, creating clouds of heavy rain and summoning highly damaging lightning. Small ripples of green energy on the floor briefly indicate where the lightning will strike. It seems the lightning cannot hit airborne players. *'Energy Spike: The attack Hydrolyst will use upon the destruction of one of his limbs. This will emit five pulses of highly damaging Magnetic damage. Strategy General Dealing with the Hydrolyst is essentially the same as dealing with its smaller counterpart the Gantulyst, in that he also possesses '''6 Synovia (one on each knee, one on each arm, and one behind each of its armpits), thus requiring the use of 3''' charged lures if players wish to capture it. Much like the Gantulyst, the Hydrolyst moves quickly, forcing the Tenno to run after him at all times and making it harder to hit its weak points. As powerful as they are, the majority of the Hydrolyst's attacks only affect players on the ground. Spending time airborne is an efficient alternative to the Operator's Void Mode to dodge the attacks. Summary * '''Preparation Phase: Damage an Eidolon Lure and hack it to take control of it. The Lure can then be charged by either letting it absorb a nearby Eidolon Vomvalyst's spectral form, or by picking up the energy orb they drop (indicated by a blue beacon) and passing it onto the Lure. Each lure needs the energy of three Vomvalysts to fully charge. It is recommended to have three lures under control by the end of the hunt. * Phase 1: The Eidolon Hydrolyst's shield can only be damaged with damage; this can be done with the Operator's power (unlocked only after The War Within). The Synovia weak points will be vulnerable once its shields have been depleted. * Phase 2: Take down Synovia; this will trigger an energy spike of 5 waves in a 65 meter radius and yield an Exceptional Sentient Core for each one destroyed. ** With no charged Lure: The Hydrolyst will teleport away, regenerating 75% of its shield. ** With at least 1 charged Lure: The Hydrolyst will not teleport away, regenerating only half of its shield. * Phase 3: Once all Synovia have been destroyed, the Hydrolyst will call upon surrounding Vomvalysts to heal it. Destroy these with the Operator. * Phase 4: The Hydrolyst's entire body will finally be vulnerable to damage. At this point it can be defeated. ** With 0-2 charged Lures (Killed): The Hydrolyst will collapse to the ground, yielding only five Eidolon Shards and an Arcane Enhancement. ** With 3 charged Lures (Capture): The Hydrolyst will be absorbed and dissolved into the ground, the Lures tethered to it explode, additionally yielding a generous amount of Sentient Cores, two Brilliant and Radiant Eidolon Shards each, two Riven Transmuters and draws from a different drop-pool of Arcane Enhancements. **Capturing an Eidolon Gantulyst reimburses the previously sacrificed Radiant Eidolon Shard **When captured, the Hydrolyst may also drop an Eidolon Hydrolyst Articula, which can be placed in the orbiter for decoration. **Successfully capturing the Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst in a single night yields a total of 2 Riven Transmuters, 2 Radiant Eidolon Shards, 3 Brilliant Eidolon Shards, 9 Eidolon Shards, 17 Flawless Sentient Cores, 15 Exceptional Sentient Cores and a large amount of Intact Sentient Cores. Tips *The increasingly chaotic nature of the Hydrolyst's attacks, coupled with the giant's increased speed, makes attacking its weak points harder than ever, while enduring increased counts of hardly-avoidable damage. Prioritize the shoulder and armpit Synovias first as they are the most difficult to target. **Extensive use of defensive abilities, such as Trinity's Blessing and Oberon's Renewal more will vastly increase the squad's survivability. Alternatively, one player with Unairu's Void Shadow and Void Chrysalis can cloak nearby allies while also greatly shielding them from damage. *Bringing Squad Energy Restores is very much appreciated, as the Hydrolyst sometimes lets out pulses of magnetic energy that can drain most of the Tenno's energy with little warning (those are not the same pulses created by Energy Spike, as these are much deadlier and frequently instant kill) *The Granmu Prism is recommended for taking down this hulk, as the Shwaak Prism's fall off range isn't efficient enough to do significant damage as he moves around marginally faster than his counterparts, and is much larger. For players using Madurai's Void Strike, the best scaffold to maximize the damage output would be Shraksun Scaffold, while Unairu players can utilize the Klebrik Scaffold can be used to dispatch the Vomvalysts with ease. *The near-constant and massive inflow of Vomvalysts in the latter stages of the fight gives a notable edge in battle to the Hydrolyst, as using his Summoning or Regenerating Scream will either vastly enhance the strength and diversity of their attacks, or grant the Vomvalysts a large amount of shields while they replenish the Hydrolyst's own shields. As such, it is imperative to kill as many Vomvalysts as possible to minimize this threat. *Taking an Oberon equipped with the mod with you greatly increases your effectiveness as the Hydrolyst has many magnetic proc abilities that Oberon's Hallowed Ground ability can disrupt. can also be cast on squadmates to boost their Radiation damage output, thus exploiting Eidolons' weaknesses. *'Volts Electric Shields can be deployed to enhance both the Operator and the Warframe's damage. Be warned, however, that the Hydrolyst moves much faster than its counterparts and can quickly get out of range, drastically limiting the shields' effectiveness if not deployed often enough. *'Zephyr''' can virtually ignore all of the Hydrolyst's attacks while also being able to shoot down its weak points with greater accuracy. This can be achieved by casting Turbulence to deflect all incoming projectiles, then charging Tail Wind to hover above the ground, thus dodging ground hazards and getting a clear view of the Hydrolyst's weak points. Trivia *''Eidolon'' in Greek literature are spirit like images of a living or dead person. *''Hydro'' is Greek for water. Bugs *Even if you have charged lures to prevent the Eidolon from teleporting away, there is still a chance that it will teleport away. Patch History *Based on feedback we are making some changes to the intensity of Visual Effects in Warframe, especially in the context of Eidolon fights! **Reduced some visual noise/lens flares on numerous Warframe abilities. **Reduced some visual noise/lens flares on the Operator Amp explosions/melee burst. **Greatly toned down lens flare brightness and durations of Teralyst abilities (and variants) to help with visual clutter *Fixed an extra "0" damage number popping up for every instance of damage dealt to a Teralyst Synovia. Shotguns will therefore no longer shower the Teralyst with a confetti of zeroes when hitting a weak-point. *Fixed dealing slightly less damage to Eidolon Synovias due to obscured hitboxes. *Fixed a script error when being attacked by certain abilities from the Gantulyst or Hydrolyst. *Fixed replication issue preventing Clients from seeing the explosions from Hydrolyst's bubbles. *Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst now all drop Arcanes! **All 3 Teralysts have a 100% chance of dropping an Arcane. **The variety of Arcanes have been spread out across all 3 variants and weighted according to the rarity of the Arcane and difficulty of the Teralyst variant. **How you choose to defeat the Teralyst variants also attributes to the Arcane type/chance. *Fixed a potential script error when fighting the Teralyst that would break Eidolon Lure functionality. *Fixed smaller than intended collision shapes on the Teralysts, especially noticeable on the Gantulyst and Hydrolyst. This did not affect their "damage hitboxes", only player collision. *Introduced. }} Last update: See also *Plains of Eidolon *Eidolon Teralyst *Eidolon Gantulyst *Eidolon Vomvalyst *Eidolon Shard *Radiant Eidolon Shard es:Eidolon Terralista ru:Эйдолонский Гидролист Category:Sentient Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Field Boss Category:Update 22